narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrazyGothCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:XStarcandy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 19:59, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Getting Started Help Hey. I saw your messages about being new. Firstly, no, you don't need to worry about your ideas on here. Everyone seems to follow the basic rules when it comes to being courteous on here, so you'll be fine. For jutsus, you can just add a line about no one else can use it. Some people don't mind if others use their attacks and they'll usually mention if they allow it. When the admins (probably shadowpuppy) get back to you, they'll explain how the site works better than I could. :) To get started, click this link. It will take you to the standard layout for a character page. The steps are stated on it, but if you need help just ask me or really anyone on here. Everyone's pretty good at helping. Just check the recent activity section at the bottom of the home page to see who has been on recently (some people haven't been on in a while). Besides me, one who's on here a lot is Nxf. He's working toward being an admin, so he'll be glad to help too. KusaNin (talk) 21:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Light Release You can still make it. This Page has many of the fan-made Releases listed. In the comments, some people ask if they can use icons from other people for their own techniques. You may be able to use the existing icon/symbol for your attacks. Of course you would need to ask them first, just so they are aware. Just leave a comment on that page I linked and the other person using it will see it. You can just say somewhere on the attacks you make that they can only be used by your character (if you are worried about others using it). The existing page does not say what chakra natures are combined to make it. If your Light Release has a special way of making it, then you would need to make a separate Light Release page to explain those extra details. I am not sure how you would create the page and still use the same name, so you would need to ask Shadowpuppy270343 if that happens. KusaNin (talk) 21:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so you may have trouble creating it with the name "Light Release" since it is already in use. Maybe name it "Light Style" instead. You can still ask to use the existing icon (unless you want to make it yourself). KusaNin (talk) 00:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Help Yo, sorry for the late response. Is there anything specifically you need my help with? Do you not know how to make a page for your oc? Do you not know how to add/get rid of certain things? Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 03:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC)